Continuation of the current research project is proposed to test theoretical models of social behavior in a population of anubis baboons at Masai Mara Reserve, Kenya. Subjects from a continuous population are presently being trapped, marked for permanent identification, and sampled in biomedical routines for baseline infromation on growth, development, morphology, and pathology. The biomedical work seeks to determine kinship among the subjects through analysis of serum protein polymorphisms and other genetic markers. Such data, when combined with behavioral and ecological data on baboons known as individuals, will permit us to conduct a detailed investigation of how nonhuman primate behavior is mediated by genetic relationships. Models of optimal social behavior to be tested in the study include inclusive theory, life history strategies, cost-benefit analysis of aggressive competition, feeding strategies, and parental investment theory.